


Iron and Euphoria

by ceilingfan5



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood Drinking, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Marking, Vampire AU, Vampire Venom, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: Kravitz is a vampire and Taako is a mortal that wants desperately to get bitten. One important thing to know about vampire venom is that it's also a powerful aphrodisiac. Taako always gets what he wants, and Kravitz is always smitten with Taako.





	Iron and Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> WHO DOESN'T LOVE HORNY VAMPIRES? This is exactly that, plus some Taakitz-brand romance thrown in. It's 3k of exactly what it says on the tin, and I laid it on thick this time. Enjoy!!!!
> 
> Thanks to HoneyCorvid and coolangelsthesis for beta reading and PRRP and co for enabling and indulging in This!!!

Kravitz does not usually enjoy parties. Kravitz does not usually attend parties whatsoever, not fraternizing with mortals in the same way that he rarely leaves the relative safety of his dark-shuttered house. Mortals are loud, and they smell, and the thick, red blood in their veins is terribly, disgustingly tempting. Normally Kravitz wouldn’t be caught dead, as it were, in any place that could expose him as a vampire. 

This time, this one and only time, he has accepted an invitation from a few other local vampires. They have big, drunken, fancy, over-dressed parties with ridiculous frequency, something that local mortals love, despite the fact that some tended to go in and not go out. Kravitz, something of an on-and-off vegetarian, had never been a fan of Lydia and Edward’s style, but. 

To be quite honest, Kravitz was lonely. He didn’t necessarily think that the night was going to provide someone to assuage him of such a thing, but it was worth a try, and he hated attempting to work the dating applications on the telephones. 

So Kravitz has a few drinks, and he eats a few mortal treats that make his stomach hurt, and he mourns for the current fashions, and he gets a headache from the music, and he strikes up a conversation with an elf with beautiful eyes in a pirate blouse and incredibly tight pants who introduces himself as “just Taako.” 

It doesn’t go the way he had hoped. 

“You’re a vampire, aren’t you?”

Kravitz balks, in such a dramatic way that he completely ruins the ‘no’ he can barely get out of his mouth, unlike the bright red punch he spit a good three feet. He tries anyway. 

“Absolutely- of -course not- what-gave you such an idea-”

“First of all, beautiful goth outfit, second of all, you hang out with these creeps,” (Kravitz takes offense to that.) “Third of all, your gorgeous fuckin’ teeth, and fifth of all, your eyes are bright red?”

“What’s your fourth point? Ma- Maybe I’m just gothic!” 

Taako grins at him. 

“The sweet, sweet look on your gorgeous face when I asked. A goth would’ve taken it as a compliment.” 

Kravitz escapes to the kitchen, where their next conversation is no better. Because. Taako, who is not backing down on his supposed discovery, is flirting with him. And Taako, who is very convinced that Kravitz is, in fact, a vampire, is very interested in vampires, as... something of a hobby. This Taako, who rolls Kravitz’s name around in his mouth so lasciviously that Kravitz can feel his sluggish system make his ears grow hot, is very beautiful, and unafraid of Kravitz, and knows a place they can go that’s “a little more private”. 

And Kravitz, who is lonely, who is, in fact, a vampire, who is at this stupid party because he wanted to meet people, is helpless to resist the tug on his arm when Taako takes him by the wrist to a much quieter room in the house, with a door that shuts. 

 

“So, if it were, in theory, true,” Kravitz starts, carefully making his way to a couch in the dim light as if he couldn’t see as clear as day. 

“I’d ask you to bite me.”

“What!”

Taako plops right in Kravitz's lap, smugly bypassing Kravitz's poor attempts to avoid eye contact. 

“Coward,” he says sweetly, the undercurrent of his tone all fire. “Can't you look me in the eyes?” 

“Of course I can,” Kravitz says, lisping between his fangs and looking anywhere but at Taako. “I just-” 

“I get that you don't want to hurt me, babe,” Taako says, taking Kravitz's face in his hands and turning him to look at Taako, finally. “But numero uno, I don't think you will, dos, I don't care if you do, and c, I am one hundo percent down for all of the shit you've got going on.” 

“Taako, you don't understand-” Kravitz's words are thick and his pupils are dilated and yet Taako seems like the starving one. 

“Yeah, no, actually, I do, very much so, know exactly what you're getting at and I want to assure you, my man, that I want what you got, and you want what I got, and I'm sitting here so sweetly in your lap ready for you to take it-” 

He pulls himself closer and the friction forces an embarrassing noise out of Kravitz's weak will. 

“I'm ripe for the taking. All yours, baby.” 

“Ta-” 

“Fuck, Krav! I'm not some delicate virgin, nightgown blowing away under the full moon here, you get me? You're hardly taking advantage! Suck my blood, damn it! I know what you're about and I want! To get! Down!” To punctuate his point, he yanks down his pirate blouse to expose his neck, glittered and pink in the dim light and so, so inviting, the sweet smell of his life pumping thickly below the surface so loud Kravitz can almost hear it and he can't resist any longer. 

Kravitz sinks his fangs into Taako's neck, careful, desperate, venom plunging into Taako's veins in an instant. Thinning the blood, disinfecting the wound, uniting both of them in iron and euphoria. Taako moans under him and the vibrations travel up through Kravitz, echoing, magnifying, vibrating against his soul and making it sing. In an instant, Taako is burning under the skin, desperate to be touched, handled, used, adored. 

The instant relief of expelling the venom is nothing compared to the sweet taste of Taako, of his life force, his energy. Kravitz sucks at the opening, needy and wild, the invitation to cordially fuck Taako unfolding in his lap. Taako moans louder this time, submitting inelegantly to Kravitz's hunger, opening his whole body up to invite Kravitz in. It almost feels like he’s taking advantage, overstepping his bounds. Almost. 

Kravitz pulls away, licking the twin marks to keep them from bleeding Taako dry, and kisses down Taako’s lovely exposed chest. His skin is so delicate, so fresh, calling for Kravitz to make a mark that will last. He’s in uncharted territory here, and he hopes it isn’t as evident as it feels. Normally, Kravitz wouldn’t consume the blood of the living. Normally, he would subsist on coconut water, or donated plasma, or perhaps a criminal here and there, if he happened to be feeling peckish in the city, where unsuspecting suit-wearing pocket-watch owners tended to be mugged for their valuables on a regular basis. But it certainly wasn’t something he made a habit of, and he would never indulge this way with those sorts of people. Taako had caught him at the most desperate of moments, with the most insistent of looks, with a plan, which he happened to execute quite promptly. Even if Kravitz could have resisted the average person, something about Taako crept under his skin and warmed him up from the inside out, dangerous or otherwise. Those eyes, those ears, that--impish grin? The plunging necklines...Kravitz was boned from square one. And that’s exactly what Taako had wanted, in retrospect. 

As it is, Kravitz was discovering new things about his abilities he rather appreciates. 

It’s mutual, is the thing. It’s mutual, the wanting and yearning and blood-pounding need. Every panted breath Kravitz takes echoes in Taako, his eyes blown wide and his toothy grin escaping painted lips. The percussive song in Kravitz’s heart seems to echo in Taako’s veins, in his eyes, in his unsteady, gripping, desperate hands, taking hold of Kravitz and pushing him down on the lounge and-- and kissing him, sucking the life out of him in an entirely different way, and Kravitz is helpless but to kiss back, deep and needy and furiously chasing this unknown thing he’s never met before, can’t name, but hears the call deep in his bones for, asked and answered. 

“More,” Taako says, breathy and hungry and commanding all in one. “Do it again.” 

“I-” Kravitz says, without any actual statement waiting to follow through on a predicate. 

“No,” Taako decides, grinding against him like his life depends on it, which, in a bizarre and rather upside down way, it does. “Do it.”

And who could resist that logic? Certainly not a vampire fresh to bloodlust, the real, literal, wholly encompassing sort of bloodlust he’d never imagined outside of paperback novels with windswept lovers on the covers. He takes Taako’s wrist and kisses it, kisses all the way up, trailing reddening marks and lipstick he hadn’t brought with him to fix. All the way up, to the softer part of his arm, lovely and fresh and new and his, just waiting for him, and Taako whispers a fuck, yes, and invites him in, and again Kravitz sinks his fangs into him, venom pumping thick and heady and hot, escaping him like it has nowhere to be but Taako. Taako throws back his head and groans, and laughs, and squeezes Kravitz with his thick thighs like no force on earth could move him. In cleverer spirits, Kravitz might have wondered who had captured whom, but as it is, it seemed--not just right, but the best possible solution to a problem he had never given a name to. He wants this. Taako keeping him and taking control of this wild thing he had inside him--it’s such a relief he can hardly handle it.

Blood-drunk and warmer to the core than he’s been in centuries, Kravitz repositions them on the couch so he can get between Taako’s legs. Those blasted skinny jeans, attractive though they are, are difficult to tug off, but with Taako’s help Kravitz finds a soft, bare thigh to sink his teeth into. So warm and soft, ribbed where the pants have dug into him, heartbeat pounding through his flesh like a drum heralding the end of times. Kravitz can hardly have any venom left, but Taako still moans like he’s been given a fresh, hot dose of supernatural need. His blood tastes just as sweet, just as necessary as before, the most forbidden treat Kravitz has ever had offering himself up on a silver platter. 

Everywhere Kravitz has bitten becomes more sensitive by the second, and every time Kravitz’s cheek brushes Taako’s thigh he lets loose a needy whine. His black lacy panties barely restrain his aching cock and it bumps Kravitz’s nose every time he goes back for more, the scent of him on all counts irresistible. Another forbidden mortal treat. Kravitz can’t. He shouldn’t.

“May I?” His voice doesn’t sound like himself, hoarse and deep and wild. But neither does Taako’s. 

“You’d fucking better.” His words are tough, but as Kravitz mouths at him delicately through the panties, Taako lets loose a high-pitched noise he couldn’t quite control. Breathy and already so close, he leans into the sensation like it might be taken away any second. Kravitz won’t do that to him, no. Kravitz owes it to him to show him the best time, something worth the blood he’d so craftily donated and the lightheadedness he’ll surely be feeling in half an hour. 

Kravitz tugs down the panties to spring his cock free, almost forgetting his own needs. Taako smells incredible, so warm and full of life. His. Something wild in Kravitz has decided for them--Taako is his now. Taako had offered himself and Kravitz had claimed him and now Kravitz can display his so rarely-used and even more rarely-appreciated talent of taking a whole cock in his mouth without once pricking it with his fangs. It helps that his venom is gone, that Taako is his, already his, but the arousal still makes it difficult to thread that particular needle. It doesn’t take much for Taako to come, with Kravitz bobbing his head and moaning at the privilege, Taako gripping tightly at Kravitz’s hair and moaning like the stars and the moon need to hear about it. Kravitz feels that particular vibration in his guts.

But with that much venom in his system, Taako’s erection hardly goes down. Kravitz has heard before that vampire games are over when the vampire is finished playing them, but he’d never thought it would be quite so literal. 

“Holy fuck, Kravitz, shit...” His words slur a little but his desire is palpable. “I need you. I- fuck-” He sits up a little and Kravitz obediently moves. Some vampire. Taako gets up, and, already a little bowlegged, stumbles to find his bag where he’d flung it when he jumped Kravitz’s bones the first time. “Fucking, where...”

Kravitz licks his lips, watching Taako in his disheveled blouse and beautiful, soft skin with his teeth marks and still those crazy heels, and Taako brings back a handful of small packets. 

“What-?” Kravitz tilts his head this way and that, trying to determine what they are, and Taako pushes him back down on the couch. Kravitz carefully slides his belt off and pushes his pants down. 

“Lube, plus condom.” Taako drawls, ripping one and then another packet open and coating his fingers liberally. “Can’t leave home without it if you’re chasing tail.”

“How clever...” Back in his day they had nothing of the sort, unless a person wanted to bring tiny phials of oil about with them. Then again, what a clever thing to do. He smiles at Taako with utmost admiration as Taako works himself open, practiced and fully aided by the venom in his pounding bloodstream. 

“Damn, that- Wow, Krav, that’s, serious stuff.” 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Taako laughs, tugging down Kravitz’s much less sexy underwear like it’s a nuisance for being in his way. 

“I should have known you’d be, the, fuckin, sappy type. God damn, would you look at that. Big boy.” Taako slides a condom over Kravitz’s thick cock and covers it in the contents of the third packet as though he’s not shaking with desperate need. So in control. Kravitz admires him even more deeply. “Ya’ll ready for Taako?”

“I don’t think I could be,” Kravitz mumbles dreamily, but nods to give him the go ahead. And Taako sinks down, slowly, with effort, onto Kravitz’s cock with the lewdest and most satisfied sound Kravitz has ever heard a live person make. He’s almost gone from that moment, but Taako rides him with reckless abandon and pulls him until he’s half-sitting to kiss him, to really kiss him, sucking on his tongue and playing with his hair and rocking into him until finally Kravitz is overcome and shaken to the core by something he hadn’t entertained the possibility of in a lifetime, spilling himself into Taako and Taako, by turn, coming with a moan into Kravitz’s shoulder. Almost as an afterthought, it seems, Taako sinks his own teeth into Kravitz’s shoulder, marking him right back, although not nearly so deeply, and Kravitz’s heart swells as a long-forgotten pleasure washes over him, taking him away from his immortal troubles and imprinting him quite heavily on Taako. 

Taako tastes so, so good, so perfect and necessary, and gives unto him everything, wholeheartedly, as if there is nothing Kravitz could do to harm him, even though-- it’s foolish. Kravitz almost wants to laugh, but that would take him away from Taako, from that sweet, sweet taste he’s never fully known, that he’s been aching for, that aches for him in return, giving him everything he needs, and Taako pulls him close and whispers his name, flushed in the cheeks and intoxicated on Kravitz, and Kravitz can’t help but feel the same. 

Taako finally pulls off of him and takes care of the clean-up and garbage, returning to sit in Kravitz’s lap all the same and kiss him silly. Every kiss is slower, warmer than the last, and Kravitz pulls him closer and Taako laughs, bones liquid and body so, so warm, so happy to be with and belong to Kravitz. 

“Could nap like this,” Taako mumbles, draped cat-like over all of Kravitz, their pants still a bit in disarray. 

“Better not.” Kravitz kisses his cheek softly and rubs his back. “We should get some food and water in you. I hope I didn’t take too much...I’m sorry, you were so enthusiastic-”

“Ah- bah bah bah- no apologies. I think you missed the part where I jumped your dick and stuck my juicy, juicy neck out? I waaaaanted you to suck me. And you did, I might add, a fantastico job, mon ami.” 

Kravitz chuckles softly. He has never, literally never met anyone as enthusiastic or wild or beautiful or earnest as Taako. He’s never shared an experience like this with anyone, never tasted anyone that didn’t make his stomach turn, never fucked someone who so badly desired everything he brought to the table. An hour ago he couldn’t have been convinced he brought anything desirable to the table, and now he has incredible proof otherwise in his arms, tangible and delicate, a bright flame of life burning so hot it drags others into the bonfire. Taako is nothing like Kravitz has ever experienced, and if they never contact one another again, Kravitz will die of heartache. People in this age never write letters; they have “one night stands” and sleep with strangers and flirt with anonymity. Kravitz understands that, in a way, but at the thought that Taako might slip away from him, a wall of ice hits his veins. He cannot lose this, whatever this will turn out to be.

“How about I feed you cookies and juice and you give me your cellular telephone number?” Kravitz plays as casually as he can, terror still filling his latent heart. 

Taako laughs in a way that turns almost into a pleased purr, and in an instant, his chest thaws again. 

“I’d be fucking delighted to, old man.”

 

When they make it back to the party, disheveled and pleased with themselves, the smell of Kravitz is all over Taako and Kravitz feels the most satisfied, possessive pull in his gut. Not that he sired Taako, of course--that would require a much longer discussion, with planning and explicit consent and carefully explained consequences--but he’s still quite clearly marked him as his. It riles up a forbidden, feral part of him more than he ever could have imagined, looking at Taako and knowing. Looking at Taako and knowing others know. Others, certainly jealous, of what belongs to Kravitz and no one else. It’s a flourish of a feeling in a wordless language he isn’t quite fluent in, but it lights up his brain like a switchboard on fire. 

 

“Can you believe it? Little Kravitz has finally taken a pet.” Kravitz can just barely hear Lydia as he takes Taako to the kitchen for some punch and a brownie.

“Cute thing. I always wondered, you know, with what they say about him,” Edward replies, almost certainly with a cheshire smile that Kravitz can hear before he sees. 

“Curious, isn’t it? Well, something must have caught his eye. You have to wonder, really, how such a rare thing tastes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you had fun, please leave a comment!!! Even a little tiny one will make my day and remind me I'm not screaming into a void. If you're a little shy, don't forget the kudos button is a powerful thing too. Thank you for reading! I'm ceilingfan_5 on twitter!


End file.
